


Duck Tale

by novemberhush



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But no one said they had to be short sentences, Eddie’s just so in love with Buck, Established Relationship, Fluff, I regret nothing about that title, M/M, Which is just as well really, but all’s well that ends well, three sentence fic challenge, warning for short moment of child (not Chris) in danger of drowning, whoo-oo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Eddie should have known that even just a simple trip to feed the ducks would never stay simple with Buck, his trouble magnet boyfriend, in tow.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Duck Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hideeho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/gifts).



> Hey! I’d been having some trouble writing and saw a post about three sentence fic challenges over on tumblr and thought it might jolt me out of the rut I was stuck in. I asked for prompts and the lovely hideeho asked for Buddie and feeding the ducks and it led me to this. Unfortunately the ducks had to wait a while to be fed because even off duty a first responder is never entirely _off_ duty. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Eddie should’ve known that even a simple trip to feed the ducks would go sideways with his trouble magnet boyfriend in tow, but he couldn’t hold it against Buck when he waded into the pond the moment they heard a woman scream her daughter had fallen in.

Holding his breath and his son close when Buck disappeared under the surface for what felt like an eternity, all Eddie’s anxiety and worry was replaced by a rush of love and relief so strong it almost brought him to his knees when Buck re-emerged clutching a spluttering but alive four year old in his arms.

One thought overrode all others in Eddie’s mind as Buck checked the child over and returned her to her mother before making his way, soaked but smiling, back to Eddie and a cheering Christopher - _I’m gonna marry that man one day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it put a smile on your face. Stay safe out there and if you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Bye for now. xxx


End file.
